<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how did it end up like this (it was only a kiss) by trobedrights (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204395">how did it end up like this (it was only a kiss)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trobedrights'>trobedrights (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends With Benefits, M/M, brad has commitment issues. obviously, but ill try to write real braddavid stuff eventually, but then fwb to lovers, i have a thing about writing fics with weird formats like this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trobedrights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>feelings weren't supposed to happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>how did it end up like this (it was only a kiss)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is...kind of weird?? and really short?? but i had to write something about braddavid so this happened</p><p>title is obviously mr brightside...shh i couldnt think of anything</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a Saturday morning, and Brad and David lie next to each other, shirtless, so close yet not quite touching. Brad turns and looks at David. “Never speak to anyone about this?”</p><p>David nods vehemently.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a Saturday morning, and Brad wakes up and groans. He’s so goddamn hungover. Who the fuck is in his bed...oh shit.</p><p>David opens his eyes. “Brad?”</p><p>“Yeah?"</p><p>“It wasn’t supposed to happen again.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Brad picks up David’s clothes and throws them at him. “See you on Monday.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s a Saturday morning, and David says, “We need to talk.”</p><p>Brad freezes. Talking. Talking is dangerous.</p><p>“Brad?”</p><p>He sighs. “David?"</p><p>“I think we should be something.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s a Saturday morning, and Brad is alone.</p><p>He told David no last week. He was too fucking scared. Jesus Christ, he’s supposed to be the confident one, and he can’t even admit to how he feels.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a Saturday morning, and David calls Brad. “Look, I can’t stand this. It’s fine if you don’t feel the same way about me, but I fucking miss you, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s a Saturday morning, and they are back to square one, square negative one, even, because now David leaves before even Brad wakes up, because it makes it just a little easier to bear if they don’t have to talk afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a Saturday morning, and Brad is unknowingly clinging to David.</p><p>David tries to move his arm, but he mumbles and throws it back onto him, and David doesn’t want to wake him up. So he stays.</p><p>Brad wakes up and realizes he’s fucking spooning his friend-with-benefits. Maybe this has gone too far.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a Saturday morning, and Brad is sitting on the floor when David wakes up.</p><p>“What are you doing?” David asks.</p><p>Brad sighs and fidgets his thumbs. “Fuck. This isn’t what I thought would happen with all...this,” he says, gesturing vaguely around the room.</p><p>David gets out of bed and sits next to him. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>Brad looks him in the eye, really looks at him for the first time in months. “I think I love you. I decided from an early age that I was never gonna love anyone, so it terrified the shit out of me that I might. It still terrifies the shit out of me. That’s why I’ve been so horrible to you.”</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>“Is it?”</p><p>“Not really,” David says honestly. “But I can forgive you.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s a Saturday morning, and David walks into the kitchen and smiles.</p><p>Brad has earbuds in. He’s humming to the music and making pancakes.</p><p>Without turning around, he waves at David. David smiles and sits on the counter. He is content to watch.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a Saturday morning, but Saturday mornings aren’t really important anymore. They wake up together nearly every day now.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a Monday morning, and they walk into work together holding hands. They get some questions, but no one is really surprised.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a Tuesday morning, and they sleep through their alarm. “Shitshitshit!” David exclaims. “Brad! Brad, get up!”</p><p><br/>
It’s a Wednesday morning, and Brad, half-asleep, says, “You should move in here. With me.”</p><p>“Brad, it’s been a month since we actually got together.”</p><p>He waves his arm around. “Month...long enough.” And David isn’t one to do things on the spur of the moment, but honestly, it kind of makes sense.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a Thursday morning, and David points out how long it’s been since Brad has been super cold-blooded about money.</p><p>Brad shrugs and rolls his eyes. “Your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s a Friday morning, and Brad looks over at David, who is still sleeping, and he smiles. This is beautiful, he thinks. This is what love is. And he knows he’s ready.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a Saturday morning, and Brad proposes.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a Saturday morning, and they get married.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a Saturday morning, and they will be in love forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on twt @inspectornadir :D</p><p>orphaned bc i don't like braddavid anymore so i didn't wanna keep it on my profile, user is trobedrights :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>